Emilly
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Muitas vezes o tempo não é capaz de apagar algumas coisas e acontece que algumas coisas foram feitas para serem eternizadas, Emilly era a prova disso, amor, ódio, drama e muitas coisas envolvem essa fic, irei escrever até onde a imaginação deixar.
1. Chapter 1 - Teu segredo

- Pai, nós vamos chegar atrasados, anda logo. - Emilly entrou no quarto de House feito um furacão e pulou na cama do pai, House colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e gemeu em frustração.

- Emy, agora não, por favor, estou cansado. – House tentou cobrir a cabeça com o cobertor, mas Emilly não deixou.

- Papai, você prometeu, você sabe o quanto eu preciso disso. – Emilly sentou-se na cama e abaixou à cabeça triste, seus olhos já mostravam sinal de choro, House percebendo a mudança de humor da filha, sentou-se rapidamente na cama e abraçou a menina.

- Ei, vem cá, não fica assim. – House odiava vê-la assim, ele sabia o quanto doía isso, ele sentia bem a dor da rejeição e por todos esses anos se culpava pela filha ter sentido isso. – Eu prometi e eu vou cumprir.

Emilly abraçou fortemente House, ela odiava ser fraca, odiava se sentir fraca, sempre fora como seu pai, sarcástica, irônica e nunca admitia para si ou para os outros que era sofria, mas acontece que em nossas vidas, sempre algo vai nos machucar, sempre um assunto vai nos quebrar e com Emilly não era diferente, ela é um ser humano e sentir é um processo de nossa evolução e a dor que ela sentia sobre todo esse assunto que rondou a vida dela por 17 anos parecia ter voltado de uma vez só e justamente hoje, quando o seu destino tomaria um rumo completamente diferente.

- Pai... – A menina chamou coma voz embargada, tentava ao máximo segurar as lágrimas, mas era tão fácil se permitir perto de House, pois ele entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo, ele entendia sua dor, seu medo. – E se a...

- Não pense nisso agora. – House a cortou. – Independente do que aconteça, eu estou com você, sempre estarei, não sou o melhor pai do mundo, já te magoei muito, mas eu estou aqui agora e não deixarei que nada te faça mal, nada, entendeu? – House sorriu.

- Você é e sempre será o melhor pai do mundo, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. – Emilly o abraçou ainda mais forte, era incrível como ela sentia falta desse abraço, mesmo o abraçando todos os dias desde que fora morar com ele, há uma semana. – Obrigada por sempre ter estado ao meu lado, mesmo que fosse desse jeito torto, eu sempre soube que você me amava e nunca ia desistir de mim, eu posso perder o mundo, mas se eu tiver você, eu estarei segura.

Emilly disse tudo isso olhando fundo nos olhos de House, eles não tinham esses momentos sempre e Emilly nunca tinha dito tão emocionada o quanto ela o amava e isso foi como uma fonte de vida invadindo o coração de House, ele tinha alguém por quem lutar.

- Eu te amo. – House a beijou carinhosamente na cabeça. – Agora me espere na sala que vou me arrumar. – House levantou-se da cama e Emilly sorriu para o pai, antes que ela saísse do quarto, ele perguntou. – Você está preparada?

- Se você estiver lá comigo, sempre. – Emilly sorriu e foi para a sala, House continuou parado pensando no quanto sua vida tinha mudado e que essa mudança era boa, saindo de seus devaneios foi se arrumar, hoje o dia seria emocionante.

**PPTH – Sala Cuddy.**

Cuddy estava sentada no sofá com Rachel em seus braços, a menina estava com dois anos, Lucas estava ao lado delas e ambos pareciam uma família feliz, ou pelo menos um modelo de uma, não era sobre o amor o que os envolvia, pelo menos não da parte de Cuddy, era a segurança, amor ela sabia que sentiria eternamente somente por uma pessoa, mas era tudo tão complicado entre eles que ela optou pelo seguro e confiável, mesmo que isso tenha destruído todas as chances entre ela e House, desde que começara a namorar Lucas e adotara Rachel, House simplesmente mudou com Cuddy, o reencontro trouxe tantas lembranças, medos, duvidas, arrependimentos, amor, ódio, desejo, saudades... Mas ele mudou e de uma forma completamente radical se antes eles mal se falavam, depois disso tudo, eles simplesmente se ignoravam, não por parte dela, é claro, mas por ele, e isso doía muito. Cuddy estava pensativa e mal prestava atenção no que Lucas falava, vamos combinar que ele não falava muita coisa que pudesse ser dada a devida atenção.

- Lisa? – Chamou Lucas ao notá-la distante.

- Hãm? Oi. – Cuddy sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Você estava pensativa, o que houve? – Rachel brincava no meio dos dois e Lucas olhou desconfiado para a namorada, Cuddy se incomodou um pouco, ela nunca gostou disso, ele sempre queria saber tudo o que ela pensava, isso era irritante.

- Nada, é só uns relatórios importantes que tenho que entregar e algumas reuniões. – Cuddy sorriu disfarçando, não queria falar que estava pensando em House, não mesmo.

- Bom, eu estava falando que podíamos sair para jantar hoje, que tal? - Lucas perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro, seria ótimo.

- Que bom que gostou... – Continuou Lucas.

Mas ela já estava perdida novamente em seus pensamentos, perdida em tudo o que ela e House viveram, lembrando do quanto ele se afastou e do quanto ela gostaria de poder entender o que havia acontecido, mas algo muito maior martelava os pensamentos dela, um erro sem reparos que ela cometeu 17 anos atrás e que todos os dias voltava para assombrá-la, todos os dias em seus sonhos as acusações de House lhe cortavam a alma, o ódio em seus olhos era tão forte que ela sentia ser real e talvez isso a levou a ficar com Lucas, ela precisava ter alguém para abraçá-la depois de acordar dos terríveis sonhos, só assim ela poderia imaginar que era House abraçando-a.

House e Emilly entravam pela porta principal do hospital, foi incrível como toda recepção parou para olhar, ninguém ali sabia que House tinha uma filha e quando eu digo ninguém, é ninguém mesmo, era a primeira vez que a menina entrava ali e ela estava muito nervosa com todos aqueles olhares sobre ela, House pouco se importando com o que todos iam falar, pegou na mão da menina e juntos eles caminharam pra um lugar onde House simplesmente esperava não ter que entrar tão cedo, eles pararam juntos em frente a sala de Cuddy, todos ainda os observavam, fofocas já corriam pelo hospital: "O Dr. House tem uma filha", era até impossível dizer o contrário, os olhos de Emilly e o sorriso eram os mesmos de House, mas o rosto e o cabelo eram totalmente dela.

Emilly olhou para o seu pai e sorriu nervosa, os olhos tomados em medo perguntavam algo que House respondeu apenas com um sinal afirmando que sim, era ali onde ela estava, House então abriu a porta, no mesmo momento, Cuddy estava em pé e Lucas dando um suave beijo nela, ao ouvirem a porta ser aberta, ambos olharam assustados e viram House e Emilly olhando para eles, House olhava com raiva, muita raiva, Emilly olhava assustava, seus olhos migravam de Cuddy para Rachel e de Rachel para Lucas, muitas coisas já se formavam na cabeça da menina, coisas terríveis, diga-se de passagem e ela apertou forte a mão de House.

- Cuddy, precisamos conversar. – Disse House sério, a voz dele era autoritária e carregada de ódio, ver Lucas ali não ajudou em nada.

- Bom dia House. – Lucas disse irônico, era sempre bom mostrar para House que ele havia perdido. – Já estávamos de saída, não é mesmo Rachel? – A menina nada respondeu, Cuddy era a única que não via que Rachel não gostava tanto assim de Lucas.

Lucas deu outro beijo em Cuddy, beijo esse que na o fora correspondido, mas antes de Lucas pudesse sair da sala, Emilly tomou toda coragem e força que o pai ensinou a ter e perguntou.

- Quem... Quem é essa menina? – A verdade era que todo o sentimento bom que Emilly pensou em guardar em seu coração, tinha sido destruído no exato momento em que House abriu aquela porta, o que ela carregava em seu peito ia além de raiva e chegava ao ódio.

"_**Como eu pude um dia me apaixonar por você? Como eu pude um dia me envolver com alguém assim? Tão diferente de mim, tão nem aí pra sonhar, por que tem que ser assim? Bem que eu podia mudar..."**_

Cuddy sem entender quem queria aquela menina e se sentindo numa situação completamente desconfortante olhou para Emilly e respondeu.

- É a minha filha, por quê? – Coitada, mal sabia o que viria depois.

Lucas enfim foi embora com Rachel e House fechou a porta, todos estavam curiosos para saber o que ia acontecer, mas o show era particular. Emilly olhou para o pai e ele pôde ver toda dor nos olhos da menina, isso fez ele sentir mais raiva de Cuddy ainda, ela não tinha esse direito.

- Então é ela? – Emilly perguntou para House e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

_**"Se é errando que se aprende, eu aprendi com você, só se sabe o que é bom quando conhece o ruim, graças à Deus teve fim, viver sofrendo não dá, faça um favor pra mim? Nem venha me procurar..."**_

Cuddy olhava detalhadamente Emilly e uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça, mas não podia ser possível, podia? Não, claro que não, mas e se fosse? Meu Deus, primeiro ela tinha que entender o que estava de fato acontecendo.

- Eu? O que está acontecendo, House, quem é essa menina? – Cuddy perguntou, não esperando pela resposta banhada em ódio que viria logo em seguida.

- QUEM SOU EU? – Emilly a olhou com pura raiva. – Eu sou a filha que 17 anos atrás você jogou fora como um lixo, eu sou aquela garota que você renegou, se lembra disso? – As lágrimas marcavam as bochechas avermelhadas de Emilly, Cuddy subitamente começou a chorar, meu Deus, então era isso, era ela.. – Eu sou alguém que você colocou no mundo e depois desprezou, eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças. – A menina gritou e não suportando mais, abriu a porta da sala de Cuddy e saiu de lá em prantos, House reuniu toda raiva, todo ódio existente em seu ser e disse com a voz mais cruel do mundo.

_**"Você me entristeceu sem saber eu tive que mudar, foi preciso, teu segredo roubou o meu sorriso..."**_

- Só um aviso, fique longe da minha filha, não chegue perto ou você vai se arrepender, você me enganou, mentiu, você nem ao menos me deixou explicar o que aconteceu e deu A MINHA FILHA para uma outra pessoa cuidar, eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso Cuddy, você entendeu? Emilly queria te conhecer e eu prometi que faria isso, mas esqueça, ela não é e nunca será nada pra você, esqueça que ela exista, faça o papel que você fez por 17 anos. – E após ter dito isso, House saiu batendo a porta do escritório e "correu" atrás de Emilly, ele tinha medo que a menina pudesse fazer.

Cuddy ainda estava assustada com tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela queria correr atrás da menina, ela queria correr atrás de House, ela queria tanta coisa meu Deus, mas as palavras de House a cortaram tão fundo, não foram somente palavras, ela sentiu todo ódio em seu olhar, no ar, Cuddy lentamente voltou para o sofá e seu corpo parecia não ter vida, ela estava branca, as mãos geladas, o coração batia ou não batia, ela não saberia dizer, ela fechou os olhos e só conseguia ver aquele mar azul dos olhos de 'sua' filha banhados em lágrimas, odeio, medo, desespero, Cuddy sabia que a partir dali ela nunca mais seria a mesma, ela sabia que o instinto de mãe falaria mais ela, ela sabia que teria que lutar para recuperar não só a sua filha, mas o homem que ela amava também.

Emilly estava dentro do carro de House e ao ver o pai se aproximar, ela abriu a porta e correu até ele, na cabeça de Emilly, Cuddy a rejeitou por ela ser filha de House, ela achava que Cuddy nunca amou House e por isso ao descobrir que estava grávida, ela deu a menina para a adoção e ao ver Lucas segurando Rachel, Emilly pensou que eles eram uma família completa e isso quebrou qualquer esperança mínima que seja dentro dela.

- Papai... – Emilly chamou o nome dele entre soluços, House a abraçou tão forte que somente ali ela se sentia realmente segura.

- Eu sei, eu sei, ai passar, eu estou aqui. – House se arrependeu amargamente de um dia ter prometido isso para a filha. – Vamos para casa.

House colocou a filha no carro e eles foram embora, ela chorava de uma forma tão sofrida, tão dolorosa que House era capaz de sentir toda dor, ao chegarem em casa, Emilly correu para o seu quarto e House foi atrás dela, ele jamais deixaria sua filha sozinha nesse estado, Emilly colocou a cabeça sobre a perna de House e chorou, os soluços lhe cortavam a respiração e ela só queria esquecer tudo isso, levou um bom tempo até ela finalmente se render ao cansaço e dormir, House então pela primeira vez se permitiu chorar, vê-la tão frágil e pequena o quebrou, Emilly sempre fora forte e o motivo que o fazia chorar e ele se perguntava como seria daqui pra frente, o futuro o assustava, muito.

Cuddy cancelou tudo o que tinha naquele dia, avisou Brenda que não deveriam incomodar House e que ela tinha que ir pra casa urgentemente, que qualquer coisa deveriam falar com Wilson, ela precisava de sua casa, da sua filha, chegando lá, Lucas estava no sofá e Rachel dormia no quarto, ao vê-la Lucas estranhou e sem paciência Cuddy pediu para Lucas deixá-la sozinha, e pediu que ele não dormisse lá hoje, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar perto dele, sem entender nada, Lucas foi embora e Cuddy correu para o quarto, deitada em seu refúgio ela ainda podia ouvir todas as palavras de Emilly e House, doía muito e ela não sabia qual dor era mais forte, a dor de ter causado tanto sofrimento em sua filha ou a dor de ver o homem que ela tanto ama dizer que a odiava, independente disso, as duas era o suficiente para fazê-la chorar como uma criança medrosa e a única pergunta que ficava em sua mente era: "O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse contado?"

**17 anos atrás...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Passado, presente, futuro

**17 anos atrás...**

_Cuddy e House eram o casal top de Michigan naquela época, House depois de muito lutar, finalmente tinha conseguido ficar com a garota que não saia mais de seus pensamentos, eles tinham um relacionamento lindo e causava inveja em todas as outras meninas da universidade, já que depois de ter assumido namoro com Cuddy, House nunca mais ficou com outra, o relacionamento ia de vento em poupa e Cuddy já se sentia mais do que preparada para se entregar ao cara que a partir dali seria o homem da sua vida e se entregou, foi mágico, lindo, romântico, ele a respeitou, cuidou e amou cada parte de seu corpo, não foi além do que ela pediu, implorou, necessitou, aquela era uma noite dela, a primeira vez em que um homem a tocava, a amava e ela se sentia a pessoa mais especial do mundo, não poderia ter sido de outra forma._

_Uma semana depois eis que tudo se transforma numa enorme confusão, o pai de House resolveu interferir na vida do filho, após descobrir o namoro, John fizera de tudo para que House saísse da universidade e nem mesmo deu a chance de House se despedir e explicar tudo para Cuddy, escrevendo uma carta onde ele explicava tudo o que tinha acontecido e que voltaria para buscá-la, ele deixou com Olívia, até então, a melhor amiga de Cuddy e a menina prometeu que entregaria o mais rápido possível, amargo engano querido House, o destino ainda tinha muito que jogar Olívia além de não entregar a carta, disse para Cuddy que House tinha ido embora da universidade e que a última noite dele ali foi na cama dela, nos braços dela, Cuddy não podia acreditar, não podia ser, mas os dias passavam e House não voltava, dando a certeza de que sim, ele foi embora, a enganou, a traiu..._

_Um mês depois e nossa pequena Cuddy descobre algo que lhe havia partido por dentro, não se sabia se era de felicidade ou tristeza, mas seja o que for, não mudaria os fatos, ela estava grávida, ela que sempre desejou no futuro casar e ter filhos, estava ali com uma criança em seu ventre e desamparada, ela não sabia o que fazer, ela só sabia que precisava de House e todas as noites chorava pedindo para ele voltar, mas ele não voltou._

_House todos os dias esperava uma resposta, toda semana ele mandava uma carta para Cuddy, mas essas cartas nunca chegavam até ela e então ele desistiu, o pobre coração acreditou que ela não o amava que ela já havia seguido em frente e isso doeu, muito. _

_Nove meses depois e então a filha de Cuddy nasce uma linda menina, mas ela não podia ficar com a filha, ela não tinha como criar, ela tinha medo do futuro, tinha medo de nunca alcançar os objetivos que colocou para sua vida, e com toda dor que uma mãe pode sentir em seu peito e em sua alma, ela deu a filha e saiu daquela universidade pra nunca mais voltar._

_Júlia, amiga de nosso querido House soube de toda história ela retornou para rever os amigos e o quão assusta ficou ao saber dos acontecimentos, em desespero correu para avisar o amigo, tinha dois dias que Cuddy havia dado a filha, ele ainda podia recuperar, House em choque, medo, fúria e raiva de Cuddy, prometeu nunca perdoá-la por isso, então de fato ela não o amava, ela deu a própria filha, por Deus... E ele foi atrás, brigou com o pai, saiu de casa, lutou com unhas e dentes e conseguiu sua filha, que desde aquele momento passou a se chamar Emilly House, House começou a trabalhar, comprou uma casa e foi morar com sua filha, tudo parecia correr bem, Júlia sempre o ajudava, mas ela tinha a vida dela, ela precisava viver, John House não aceitou a neta, mas Blythe apenas morreu de amores por aquele pequeno ser, a menina crescia linda e House sempre se esforçava pra nunca deixar nada lhe faltar, quando Emilly completou 2 anos, John House faleceu após um enfarte, Blythe não queria ficar sozinha e pediu ao filho que a deixasse cuidar de Emilly, que eles fossem morar com ela e ele foi, tudo corria bem ao longo dos anos, Emilly já crescida quis saber sobre a mãe e House sabia que esse era um direito que ele não poderia negar e então contou tudo, Emilly não expressou nada por um bom tempo, sofreu calada, odiou sem perdão, mas depois jogou-se nos braços de seu pai e se permitiu chorar. _

_Quando Emilly tinha 7 anos, House conheceu Stacy, a menina se encantou por ela e ela por Emilly, as duas se tornaram amigas, House e Stacy então se casarão e por 5 anos viveram juntos, Stacy tinha por Emilly um amor maternal e Emilly a amava como se fosse sua mãe, mas nunca eu digo, nunca ela a chamou de mãe, após o término do casamento, Stacy conheceu Mark e eles se casaram, House e Emilly aceitarão, o casamento já estava no fim e depois do enfarte na perna de House, as coisas já estavam no fim, House já não era mais o mesmo, a dor lhe transformou em alguém frio, duro, em uma pessoa que não se abria pra ninguém além de sua filha, mas essa dor atingiu a ela, House precisou sair, fugir disse tudo, ficou um ano sem aparecer, Emilly o odiava por isso, achou que o pai tinha feito o mesmo que aquela mulher que ela se recusava a chamar de mãe, a abandonou, mas não, ele voltou, não curado, a dor ainda estava ali, mas ele voltou renovado e tudo seguia conforme o ritmo dos anos mandava, House fez uma promessa para Emilly e mal sabia ele que o destino resolveu jogar as cartas e essa promessa seria cumprida mais cedo do que ele podia imaginar._

_Agora você deve está se perguntando, o que aconteceu com Cuddy? Como eles se reencontraram? Calma, eu irei lhes dizer, Cuddy se tornou a mais jovem reitora do PPTH em Princeton, todos a admiravam por sua força e determinação, a dor do abandono de House e a culpa pela o abandono da filha a fizeram lutar para poder chegar até ali, pois ela sonhava que um dia ela poderia ter a família que nem chegou a ter, mas perdeu... _

_14 anos haviam se passado e o reencontro estava marcado, chegou à hora, peguem suas lanças, a guerra vai começar, do que eu digo? Oh sim, é o momento, cara a cara eles estavam, dezessete anos depois e eles se reencontraram no dia em que Cuddy sem saber, contratou House para ser chefe de departamento em seu hospital, ele era famoso, porém ninguém agüentava suas loucuras, mas Cuddy gostava de desafios e o contratou, mas quando deu de cara com a pessoa que levava o nome Gregory House, ela não acreditou, Cuddy não tinha ligado o nome à pessoa, ela não acreditou que poderia ser possível, mas era pequena Cuddy, o destino lhe trouxe não só o seu amor, mas o medo, a revolta e a dor novamente, agora preparem-se, vamos jogar..._

_House não podia acreditar no quão irônica era vida, então era isso, eles estavam agora trabalhando no mesmo lugar? Ele teria que encarar todos os dias a mulher que abandonou sua filha? Até quando ele teria que agüentar que ela não contaria a verdade pra ele? Ele podia ver a culpa em seus olhos, a dor em sua alma, mas ele não falaria, não agora, não era a hora, ele deixaria ela pisar em torno de sua própria dor, ele queria ver até onde ela agüentaria a farsa em ocultar que eles tinham uma filha juntos, ele queria testar seus limites, saber até onde ela conseguia, ele queria massacrar os sentimentos dela, causar nela toda dor que ela causou nele, na filha deles, cuidado pequena Cuddy, o destino nem sempre joga ao nosso favor..._

**Dias atuais...**

Após aquele encontro conturbado com Emilly, Cuddy não podia se conter, ela precisava saber dela, estar perto, ligou para a babá e pediu para ela ficar com Rachel, o momento seria muito forte para aquele pequeno ser presenciar, na realidade o momento seria forte até pra ela, Cuddy enxugou as lágrimas e reuniu uma coragem que nem ela sabia que poderia ter, pegou as chaves do carro e foi ao encontro deles, o medo lhe dizia para voltar, sua razão lhe dava sinal de perigo, mas seu coração gritava tão alto que as outras vozes se faziam caladas, inexistentes, as lágrimas queriam fazer parte do show, afinal, qual seria a graça do drama sem a dor escorrendo por seu rosto? E lá estavam elas, sapecas brincando nas curvas delicadas do rosto de Cuddy, desliga o carro... Aperta o volante... Prende a respiração... Conta até três e então vai... Ela foi, suas pernas tinham vida própria e levaram-na até a porta da casa de House, a mão tremula não queria se ergue, mas os impulsos de seu corpo dominavam-na e então ela bateu, uma, duas, três vezes e quando chegou perto da quarta, ele abriu. Deus, o mundo poderia ter caído somente com aquele olhar que ela recebeu, ódio seria a palavra para descrever.

- O que você faz aqui, Cuddy? - A voz que um dia lhe tratou tão doce, hoje lhe trava como punhais adentrando seu corpo, arrancando-lhe o que lhe restara do coração.

- Eu.. Eu preciso House, por favor... – A vergonha e a tristeza em sua voz faziam-na falar baixinho, como uma criança com medo do escuro.

- Precisa o que? Saia daqui e não volte mais, você não entendeu Cuddy? – O olhar duro e raivoso fazia sua pele queima, mas não em prazer, em medo. – Eu não quero você perto de Emilly, eu não quero você perto da minha filha.

Emillly... Então esse era o nome daquela menininha que 17 anos atrás ela pegou em seus braços e jurou amar por toda vida, Emilly...

- Pai? – Emilly veio sonolenta para perto da porta, mas ao vê-la ali seu corpo reagiu em fúria, despertando o ódio em seu peito. – O que essa mulher faz aqui? Eu não quero ela perto de mim, vai embora. – E nossa pequena Emilly voltava em prantos para o seu quarto.

- Você ver Cuddy? Você ver o que você causou nela? Dor, muita dor. – House falou triste, mas a sua voz saía como uma tempestade em fúria atingindo Cuddy.

- Eu.. Eu não queria, me perdoa. – Ela tentou se aproximar, Deus ela só queria um abraço.

- Não, eu nunca vou te perdoar, você mentiu pra mim, você quase me fez perder a única coisa importante que tenho na vida, você não merece o meu perdão, eu vou te dar um único aviso, se afaste de Emilly ou você vai se arrepender.

- House, não...

Tarde demais, a porta fechou-se em sua cara.

House podia ouvir os soluços de Emilly e foi de encontro a sua filha, a menina chorava encolhida na cama e ao sentir os braços do pai lhe rodear Emilly o abraçou tão forte que era quase sufocante, mas ele não ligava, era incrível como ela se tornava tão pequena assim e ele só queria levar toda sua dor embora...

Cuddy não sabia como e nem quando chegou em casa, seu corpo estava em automático, a babá perguntou se algo tinha acontecido, mas ela só balançou a cabeça, pegou Rachel que estava nos braços dela e foi para o seu quarto, ela só queria ficar ali, em sua cama, deitada perto de sua filha e chorar, chorar até não aguentar mais, Cuddy enviou uma mensagem pedindo para Lucas não ir lá, ela não queria vê-lo, pois estar com Lucas fazia ela ter lembranças do olhar assustado de Emilly ao vê-lo com Rachel em seu colo e doía tanto meu Deus, Cuddy abraçou Rachel carinhosamente e baixinho sussurrou.

- Eu te amo meu anjinho. – As lágrimas lhe apagavam as vistas e novamente ela repetiu – Eu te amo. – Mas dessa vez não foi pra Rachel, foi pra Emilly, pena que não seria tão fácil assim de acreditar.

Cuddy passou toda madrugada chorando e se perguntava se algum dia ela teria o perdão das pessoas que amava, se algum dia ela teria a chance de poder se explicar, mas o medo em seu coração lhe dizia em alto e bom tom: "Não, você perdeu, viva com isso." E ela chorava, chorava e chorava, até seu corpo se render ao cansaço...

Mas não se desespere menina Cuddy, o destino também joga ao nosso favor, espere, confie, aguarde...


	3. Chapter 3 - Acredite e faça acontecer

Não estava sendo fácil, não pra Cuddy que passou a manhã toda pensando em House e Emilly, os relatórios em sua mesa que antes eram um prazer para ela, hoje caiam no mundo do esquecimento, sua cabeça tinha apenas um lugar, um destino, Cuddy nunca pensou que poderia passar por uma situação tão assustadora como ontem, o medo nos olhos da própria filha, sim, medo, Emilly tinha medo de Cuddy e isso quebrou o coração da pobre mãe que já sofria por longos 17 anos e ultimamente sofria bem mais e tudo o que ela queria era apenas o contrário, a felicidade, Cuddy levantou-se e saiu daquele escritório tão solenemente vazio, triste, ele havia se tornado triste depois dos últimos acontecimentos, quando se virou de frente, eis que seus olhos se encontraram no de House e ela só sentiu que tinha parado de respirar quando os pulmões queimaram House a olhava da mesma mais fria do mundo, um Ice Berg parecia quente perto do olhar dele, mas quando ela pensou em se aproximar, Wilson chega antes.

- House, preciso conversar contigo, você me deve explicações. – Disse Wilson com cara de poucos amigos, afinal, House escondeu a verdade dele também.

- Quando foi que nos casamos? Não me lembro desse dia.

- Deixa de ser idiota e vamos pra cantina. – Wilson revirou os olhos e saiu na frente.

Cuddy ainda estava parada olhando para House, que nem se deu ao trabalho em olhar novamente, apenas virou as costas e saiu deixando-a mergulhada num mundo de dor, medo, abandono...

- Primeiro. – Começou Wilson assim que House sentou-se. – Como assim você tem uma filha e eu não sabia disse? Poxa House, pensei que fossemos melhores amigos. – Ele realmente parecia triste com isso.

- Me desculpe Jimmy boy. – House disse já em seu tom sério. – Eu não podia correr o risco de contar isso e você falar pra Cuddy. – Wilson o olhou inconformado. – O que? Estou mentindo?

- House, eu jamais contaria algo assim pra Cuddy se você não quisesse, droga, eu sou seu melhor amigo, você sabe melhor do que ninguém quantas vezes eu fiquei ao seu favor, quantas vezes eu te defendi de tudo e todos, acho que eu merecia pelo menos um pouco de consideração.

- Você merece e eu não nego, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu confio muito em você Wilson, você é um irmão pra mim, mas toda essa situação com Emilly é complicada, acha mesmo que eu queria ver minha filha passar por todo esse sofrimento? Ontem Cuddy foi até minha casa e Emilly a viu, levou horas para ela finalmente se acalmar, eu não sei o que fazer, isso tudo é confuso pra mim. – House disse sincero.

- Cuddy foi até sua casa? Fazer o que? – Perguntou Wilson desentendido.

- Ela provavelmente pensou que indo até minha casa chorando ia mudar a merda que ela fez quando abandonou Emilly, eu não sei se foi uma boa coisa trazer Emilly para cá, mas eu prometi e eu não podia quebrar essa promessa, decepcioná-la é tudo o que eu não quero.

- Tenho certeza de que ela te ama muito.

- Quer vir jantar lá em casa hoje? Emilly quer muito conhecer o famoso tio Jimmy "eu não sei ficar casado". – House sorriu ao ver a careta de Wilson.

- Idiota, já vi que falou mentiras sobre mim.

- Gregory House não mente nunca.

- Todo mundo mente. – Retrucou Wilson.

- Vejo que aprendeu direitinho. – Disse House roubando as batatinhas fritas de Wilson.

- Então, que horas eu posso ir? Realmente estou muito curioso para conhecê-la. – Wilson sorriu.

- EI, EI, EI. – House o olhou de cara feia. – Ela é minha filha e praticamente sua sobrinha, pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho da cara, eu te mato. – Apontou o garfo para Wilson que apenas caiu na risada.

- Pelo amor de Deus, House, deixe de ser idiota, enfim, preciso ir trabalhar, às 20hs ta bom?

- Sim, mas estou de olho Jimmy boy, fique esperto.

Wilson saiu rindo da cantina e House continuou ali, era bom ter alguém pra conversar e a amizade de Wilson era algo muito importante para ele, House era muito grato por ter um amigo que tantas vezes se sacrificou para ajudá-lo e tantas outras vezes mais tomou suas dores, realmente ele tinha um melhor amigo, pensando assim House foi para mais um dia de trabalho, pedindo a Deus para que não tivesse que encarar Cuddy, o que não deu muito certo...

- Preciso de uma autorização. – Disse House entrando na sala de Cuddy, que assim que o viu parou tudo o que estava fazendo.

- House... – Cuddy o olhou tristemente, era notável em seus olhos as olheiras e as marcas de choro.

- Preciso de uma autorização. – House disse indiferente, mas no mundo toda essa situação era tão ruim pra ele quanto pra ela, tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

- Pode fazer. – O que ela menos queria saber agora era sobre trabalho ou pacientes.

House então virou-se para sair, não queria ter que ficar mais tempo que o necessário perto de Cuddy, a raiva ainda queimava forte dentro dele.

- House. – Cuddy o chamou e House relutou ao parar.

- Sim. – Olhou para ela e quase a derrubou com tamanha frieza.

- Precisamos conversar. – Cuddy abaixou a cabeça, droga, ela ia chorar novamente.

- Não Cuddy, nós não temos nada o que conversar, fique fora disso. – House aproximou-se um pouco com raiva.

- Você sabe que sim, House, eu preciso te contar... – Mas ele não deixou ela terminar.

- Contar o que? Que você seguiu sua vida? Que tivemos uma filha e você não quis saber dela? Veja bem Cuddy, eu já sei dessa merda toda. – Agora era ele quem já sentia os olhos arderem.

- NÃO. – Cuddy disse um pouco alto demais... – Não, e-eu.. Não foi assim que aconteceu House, não foi.

Ela nem ao menos se importava mais com as lágrimas que lhe tomavam o rosto, deixando ir embora toda dor que já não cabia em seu peito.

- Não Cuddy, eu não quero saber, eu não quero entender, eu já sei o que aconteceu e nada mais importa, você não merece nem ao menos uma chance para se explicar. – House ia sair novamente quando ela o puxou.

- Sim, eu mereço. – Cuddy já soluçava. – Você também me abandonou, você me deixou perdida, sem saída.

- EU NÃO TE ABANDONEI. – Gritou House assustando-a e ele quebrou ao ver o medo nos olhos dela. – Eu não te abandonei... – Disse mais calmo agora, droga, tudo era tão complicado.

- Me perdoa House... – Cuddy o abraçou forte, muito forte, o rosto escondido no peito de House e as lágrimas molhando sua camisa. – Por favor, me perdoa...

- Eu não posso Cuddy. – Levou um minuto para House finalmente colocar os braços envolta dela, Cuddy sentiu-se estremecer.

- Por quê? – Cuddy levantou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos de House, mas ele não olhou de voltar, seu olhava vagava pelo vazio...

- Eu não sei... – House respondeu baixinho apertando Cuddy em seus braços.

- House, por favor. – Cuddy o abraçou com medo dele escapar, ela precisava do perdão dele, ela precisava do perdão de Emilly...

- Palavras não importam Cuddy, ações importam.

House então a soltou e saiu da sala, ele não podia mais ficar ali, Cuddy sentiu-se perdida e desamparada quando saiu do abraço de House, sentou-se no sofá e deixou seu corpo deitar, parecia que não existia mais aquela mulher forte e determinada que um dia lutou para chegar onde estava, parecia que ela tinha voltado a ser aquela garota que um dia se entregou ao amor sem medo, receio... Ainda pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela lembrou-se das últimas palavras de House. "_Palavras não importam Cuddy, ações importam._" E só aí ela percebeu que House não queria pedidos de perdão, ele queria que ela mostrasse isso, só aí ela percebeu que ao invés de ficar deitada em um sofá chorando e se arrependendo ela não ia ganhar de volta aquilo que ela perdeu, e foi pensando assim que Lisa Cuddy levantou-se determinada daquele sofá, foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e ao olhar-se no espelho disse para si mesma: "_Chegou à hora de lutar por aquilo que você ama, levante a cabeça e seja forte."_ Cuddy arrumou levemente a maquiagem e retornou para sua vida normal, porém não tão normal assim, muita coisa mudaria a partir dali e ela só ia parar quando finalmente conseguisse tudo o que era dela por direito.

_Só não vá com tanta pressa menina Cuddy, o destino tem suas armadilhas... _

House voltou para sua sala e jogou-se sobre a cadeira, ainda podia sentir o cheio de Cuddy lhe perturbar a mente, o calor de seu abraço, droga, ele deseja isso todos os dias de sua vida, mas agora tinha um turbilhão de coisas envolvendo eles e House não podia simplesmente ignorar tudo isso e perdoar Cuddy assim, do nada, não, Emilly era muito mais importante pra ele nisso tudo, House abriria mão de toda e qualquer felicidade pela sua filha, isso era certo e Cuddy errou com ele, eles precisavam encontrar um caminho para chegar ao final dessa estrada ou morreriam no inicio dela...

_Não pense tão negativo assim House, já fora dito uma vez que é preciso acreditar que vai acontecer, então acredite, talvez tudo possa estar perto ou longe demais, depende de você... _

O dia passou rápido, House e Cuddy não se encontraram novamente, mas talvez não fosse isso o que eles desejavam, Cuddy foi para sua casa ficar com sua pequena, desde a chegada de Emilly, Cuddy não conseguia mais ficar perto de Lucas e novamente naquela noite pediu para o detetive não ir para a casa dela, o que não o deixou muito feliz, mas quem liga? O que ela desejava estava em outro lugar, outra casa...

House já estava em casa e Emilly ansiosa para poder conhecer o famoso tio Jimmy, desde que o conhecera, House falava muito bem de Wilson para Emilly e a menina ficou curiosa, eles estavam na cozinha arrumando algumas coisas quando Wilson chegou, Emilly saiu correndo para abrir à porta e sorriu ao ver Wilson.

- Oi. Disse Emilly. – Pai, o tio Jimmy chegou, entra tio.

- Oi, então você é a Emilly. – Wilson entrou e sorriu.

- Só tem eu aqui, então sim, sou eu. – Wilson revirou os olhos, essa não negava o sangue do pai.

- Definitivamente ela é sua filha, House. – Disse ao vê-lo.

- Fazer o que, é a genética, vamos pra cozinha.

Os três então se sentaram e Emilly curiosa já enchia o tio de perguntas, ela sempre foi do tipo que queria saber de tudo.

- Tio, papai me disse que você já se separou dez vezes, é verdade?

- Dez House? Aff, é mentira, seu pai é um grande sacana, isso sim, foram algumas vezes, ninguém disse que o amor dura pra sempre.

- Papai é um idiota quando quer. – Disse Emilly comendo um pouco de sorvete.

- Ei, eu ainda estou aqui. – House a encarou.

- Eu sei, justamente por isso que estou falando, seu bobo. – Emilly sorriu para o pai.

House se levantou e foi ao banheiro, aproveitando a saída do pai, Emilly resolveu puxar um assunto tenso com Wilson, talvez ele poderia lhe passar algumas informações..

- Tio... – Ela só não sabia como dizer.

- Sim. – Wilson terminou o sorvete e a olhou, viu que o humor dela havia mudado.

- É.. é... – Emilly olhava pros lados e tentava formular uma pergunta, tava difícil.

- O que você quer saber?

- É sobre ela... A doutora.. – No mesmo instante os olhos de Emilly já estavam ficando vermelhos e Wilson entendeu de quem ela falava. – Como ela reagiu?

- Olha Emilly, Cuddy está muito... – Mas antes de terminar, Emilly perguntou.

- O nome dela é Cuddy? Meu pai nunca me disse o nome dela.

- Sim, Lisa Cuddy.

- Hum, continua.

- Bom, Cuddy desde a sua chegada tem estado estranha, distante, já vi ela chorando muitas vezes quando entrei em sua sala, ela tenta disfarçar, mas sei que ela está sofrendo. – Wilson percebeu que isso incomodou Emilly, mas segundos depois a menina disfarçou. – Ela não é uma má pessoa, eu não sei o que House te contou, mas ela não é, pra tudo na vida tem uma explicação, basta você dar uma oportunidade para ela.

- Eu não quero ouvir nada, ela me abandonou e ponto final. – Emilly respondeu um pouco alterada.

- Emilly, não podemos julgar as pessoas sem saber o que levou ela a cometer isso, não estou defendendo Cuddy, mas também não posso acusá-la eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu não estava lá, ninguém estava, ela sofre e agora está sofrendo mais ainda, sei que isso tudo é difícil pra você, só que pra ela também é e muito. – Wilson viu a menina abaixar a cabeça e continuou. – Pense nisso, pense no quanto você está julgando-a errado, não responda pra mim, mas pra você mesma, você quer saber a verdade?

Emilly olhou para Wilson e sussurrou baixinho. – Sim...

- Então se permita saber, não deixe erros do passado impedir que você descubra tudo, que o seu pai descubra, tem muito mais além do que vocês sabem.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, ele ta vindo.

Wilson ia até perguntar como ela sabia, mas não foi necessário, House surgiu na cozinha e Emilly disfarçou bem.

- Bom, adorei te conhecer Emilly, mas agora preciso ir, amanhã trabalho cedo.

- Tchau tio Jimmy e obrigada. – A menina abraçou Wilson e House ficou curioso.

- Tchau House, Emy.

Após a saída de Wilson, House olhou desconfiado para a menina, que percebeu o olhar o pai.

- Não vou contar nada, não adianta me olhar com essa cara, boa noite pai, te amo, vou dormir que amanhã tenho aula. – Deu um beijinho no pai e saiu correndo pro quarto antes que ele insistisse nisso.

House então deu de ombros e foi dormir, amanhã o dia seria longo. Emilly ainda pensava no que Wilson havia dito para ela, de fato ele estava certo, todo mundo merecia uma segunda chance, a questão é que ela ainda estava machucada demais para aceitar isso, mas talvez no futuro tudo poderia ser diferente, pensou ela...

Wilson ao chegar em casa pegou o celular e fez algo que considerava ser o certo, digitou uma mensagem e enviou, talvez aquilo fosse o caminho que para que tudo desse certo, talvez...

Cuddy estava em casa deitada, o sono se recusava chegar, até que ela ouviu o celular tocar e estranhou ao ver uma mensagem de Wilson, mas ao ler, seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

"_Cuddy, estive na casa de House hoje e Emilly perguntou por você, apesar de ter dito que não queria ouvir seus motivos para se desculpar, eu sei que algo dentro dela deseja isso, não sei o que você fará, mas use essa informação ao seu favor, não conte ao House que eu te disse isso, boa noite, James." _

Cuddy sentia às lágrimas caírem por seu rosto, mas dessa vez era de felicidade, Emilly perguntou por ela, meu Deus, isso era bom demais para ser verdade, Cuddy finalmente conseguiu dormir e um lindo sorriso lhe acompanhava, o coração aos poucos ia se curando da dor...

_Tudo se resolve menina Cuddy, apenas deixe o tempo resolver, seu destino vai mudar mais rápido do que você pensa, mas se prepare, ainda vem tempestade por aí..._

**N/A**_bere 4/21/13 . chapter 2_

**_por la traducción me quedé con dudas:_**  
**_osea, House ya tiene tiempo trabajando con Cuddy , pero no le había contado nada?_**  
**_estaban esperando q tuviera 17 años para decirle?_**  
**_saludos¡ _**

_Tiene tres años que House y Cuddy trabajan juntos, House_ _prometió a su hija que iba a reunirse con su madre cuando cumplió 17 años, House iba a decir la verdad a Cuddy, pero cuando empezó a salir con Lucas, House estaba enfadado con ella. (**Lo siento por horribles español, yo no sé muchas cosas.)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Chegou a tempestade

Mais uma semana havia se passado, House e Cuddy não se falaram mais, Wilson sempre ia visitar Emilly e o amigo, a menina estava bastante apegada ao tal "Tio Jimmy", era legal ficar zoando o pai junto com Wilson ou até mesmo infernizar para eles irem saírem juntos ao cinema ou apenas conversar em algum lugar que não fosse em casa, na última vez em Wilson foi jantar na casa de House ele surpreendeu ao chegar com uma bela mulher chamada Lara, olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos, pele parda e um pouco menor que Wilson, House é claro não deixou escapar as piadinhas e gostou muito de saber que o humor de Lara era idêntico ao seu, Emilly no inicio ficara desconfiada com Lara, mas depois ambas se entenderam. Mas esse relacionamento de Wilson e Lara não durou muito, três dias depois ele contou para House que havia 'terminado' com ela.

Era sexta à noite, House já estava em casa e Emilly chegaria da aula de dança em menos de uma hora, House preparava o jantar para ele a menina, Emy adorava cozinhar para o pai, mas amava quando ele resolvia assumir a cozinha, House sempre levou jeito para fazer pratos maravilhosos e nessa noite havia feito o prato preferido de Emy, lasanha, era tão fácil subordina – lá com um pedaço de lasanha.

Emilly sempre fora uma menina que gostava muito de dançar e cantar, desde pequena observava seu pai tocar o eterno piano dele e em uma noite de dia dos pais, Emilly surpreendeu House quando ele chegou em casa e viu a menina tocando uma doce canção para ele, House não sabia qual reação tomar diante daquela cena, era incrível ver sua menininha de 8 anos tocando tão angelicalmente para ele, mas suas emoções foram reveladas por seus olhos que deixará algumas lágrimas sapecas acompanharem o ritmo da música, House era o tipo de homem que nunca se permitia chorar, mas que coração poderia resistir a uma cena tão linda como fora aquela? Nenhum, eu respondo. Emilly sempre fora o ponto mais fraco existente em House, ele odiava vê-la chorar ou ficar doente, o maior medo dele sempre fora o medo de perder Emilly, House sentia que não poderia ser ou viver sem ela, ele não era o melhor do mundo, mas Emilly o impedia de ser pior, ela era tudo de belo que o coração de House tinha. Aos 9 anos Emilly pediu para o pai colocá-la numa escola de dança, dançar fora a forma que Emilly encontrou para poder esquecer seus medos, seu passado, nada poderia atingi-la enquanto ela bailava pelo salão, rodopiava feliz e perdia-se num mundo onde gostaria de nunca ter que sair.

- Emilly, você está melhor cada vez mais. – Disse a professora ao término da música. – Você vai brilhar como nunca no dia da apresentação.

- Você acha? – Emilly sorriu encantada para a professora, esse era um de seus maiores sonhos, ou o maior, quem sabe...

- Sim, você é incrível, sua forma e leveza pra dança quebra qualquer coração de pedra, você é meu orgulho. – Suzana, a professora, deu um suave beijo no rosto da menina.

- Obrigada, isso é muito importante pra mim.

Emilly abraçou Suzana e algo lá no fundo de seu coração algo gostaria que a pessoa que ela abraçava fosse ela, sua mãe... Emilly tratou de expulsar isso e se afastou, deu um doce sorriso e se preparava para ir embora.

- Quer uma carona? – Suzana desde o dia em que House fora matricular Emilly, havia se interessado nele.

- Não, obrigada, irei sozinha mesmo, nos vemos amanhã.

- Ok então, mande um 'oi' pro seu pai.

Suzana sorriu esperta e Emilly balançou a cabeça rindo, adultos, não era de se negar que Suzana era uma mulher muito bonita e que ela e House formariam um belo par, mas não era hora de pensar nisso, Emilly arrumou suas coisas e então saiu da escola de dança, tudo o que mais queria era ir pra casa, tomar um banho, comer e abraçar forte seu pai.

House estava em casa e Emilly chegaria logo, logo, mas algo estava errado, House sentia uma angustia muito grande em seu coração e uma forte ânsia de vômito, as mãos estavam suadas e tremulas, algo estava errado, muito errado...

Emilly andava distraída pelas ruas, faltava pouco para chegar em casa e descansar, mas tudo o que sentiu foi seu corpo sendo atirado fortemente contra a parede e uma mão forte lhe puxar o cabelo, assustada, Emilly não sabia o que fazer.

- Fica calada bonitinha, só quero todo dinheiro que você tem aí e o celular. – O cara falava com uma voz assustadora e passava a arma pelo pescoço de Emilly e ia descendo rumo aos seios. – Se bem que você é muito bonitinha.

Emilly sentiu que ia vomitar e sentia nojo das palavras ditas por aquele cara que a segurava fortemente, os olhos dela já ardiam, mas ela não se permitira chorar e muito menos que ele fizesse algo contra ela, Emilly sempre soube que não se deve reagir nesse tipo de situação, mas foda-se, estuprada ela não seria, não mesmo.

- Me larga seu idiota.

Emilly chutou fortemente no meio das pernas do cara e o empurrou, mas ela não contava que com isso o cara acidentalmente ia pressionar o gatilho e que muito menos uma bala ia se alojar dentro de seu estômago. Naquele momento ela viu toda sua vida passar em sua frente, é engraçado, quando estamos perto de morrer, tudo o que vivemos volta como num flash de algum filme, Emilly colocou a mão na barriga e pôde sentir o sangue por cima da blusa, seu corpo já demonstrava fraqueza e o cara assustado fugiu deixando-a ali para morrer...

House olhou o relógio e já era pra Emilly ter chegado em casa, sentado no sofá e com muita preocupação, House sentiu uma forte pontada em seu peito e por alguns instantes o ar parecia ter sumido, rapidamente House pegou o celular e ligou para Emilly, algo tinha acontecido e algo grave, o celular chamava, chamava, chamava...

Uma mulher que passava pelo local tinha visto o exato momento do tiro e correu para ajudá-la, rapidamente ligou para uma ambulância dando as coordenadas do local, Emilly estava caída no chão gemendo de dor e frio, a mulher colocou a cabeça de Emilly em seu colo e então ouviu o celular tocar e a chamada sendo identificada por "Papai, meu idiota." Rapidamente a mulher atendeu o telefone.

- Alô? Emilly? Onde você está? – Perguntou House aliviado.

- Alô? Quem fala? Você por acaso é o pai dela? – A mulher perguntava enquanto pressionava o local onde a bala tinha acertado, droga, ela tava perdendo muito sangue.

- Quem está falando? ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA FILHA? – House perguntou assustado, quem era aquela mulher?

- Senhor, se acalme, sua filha foi baleada eu a vi caída e corri para ajudar, ela está perdendo muito sangue. – A mulher dizia muito preocupada.

House naquele momento perdeu todo o sentido na vida, sua filha tinha sido baleada, estava morrendo, no exato momento ele começou a chorar, não, Deus, por favor... Ela não podia morrer, sua menininha não.

- Senhor? Alo? A ambulância já chegou, eles estão levando ela para o hospital, senhor?

House tentava se controlar, mas estava nervoso demais e ao ouvir novamente a voz da mulher voltou à realidade.

- Diga para levarem ela para o PPTH, por favor, não deixe minha filha sozinha, por favor.

- Nós já estamos indo, eu vou segui-los em meu carro, ela vai ficar bem, se acalme, preciso desligar agora, vai dar tudo certo. – A mulher tentou tranqüilizar House e desligou o celular.

House rapidamente pegou sua jaqueta, chaves e o capacete e saiu em todo velocidade para o hospital, não estava tem aí para multas ou sinais, o importante era sua filha, ligou para Cameron que estava no hospital naquela noite e contou mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido e ela e uma equipe já esperavam por Emilly que chegou em poucos minutos.

- Corram, levem-na para a sala de cirurgia. – Ordenou Cameron, Chase já se arrumava para poder fazer a cirurgia na menina.

- Taub. – Gritou Cameron. – Vá até a sala de Wilson e avise para ele, House está chegando e vai precisar de um amigo agora, Foreman precisamos de sangue tipo O negativo, o mais rápido possível.

Cameron então correu para a o centro cirúrgico e Chase e a equipe já estavam fazendo o possível para que Emilly saísse dessa com vida, seria a morte de House perder a filha.

- WILSON. – Taub entrou desesperado na sala do médico que já se preparava para sair, assustando-o.

- Taub, ficou louco? – Wilson colocou a mão no coração e respirou fundo.

- A filha do House foi baleada e Chase está tentando salvar a vida dela, venha rápido, House está chegando.

Wilson ficou branco na hora e largou tudo em cima da mesa e saiu apressado junto com Taub, ao chegar à recepção viu House entrar feito bala, foda-se a perna que queimava de dor, foda-se tudo, a filha dele estava morrendo, não podia.

- Cadê ela? CADÊ MINHA FILHA? – House perguntou desesperado.

- House, calma, Chase está com ela, Emy vai ficar bem. – Wilson tentou acalmá-lo, mas por Deus, até ele estava assustado.

- Você é o pai dela? – Perguntou à mulher se aproximando, as mãos dela estavam cheias de sangue a blusa branca também.

- Sim, sou eu, você é a mulher que a ajudou?

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder House a abraçou forte, todos os olhares ficaram grudados nele naquele momento, ninguém tinha visto House tão humano assim, mas todos entendiam a situação, a filha dele estava correndo risco de morrer...

- Obrigada, obrigada por tudo. – House agradeceu a mulher e ela apenas sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa deveria fazer.

- Não, você fez muito mais, se a minha filha sair daquela sala viva, será por sua causa, eu nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente. – House segurou na mão dela.

- Ela vai sair, acredite. – A mulher colocou a mão sobre o ombro de House e sorriu, ele precisava se acalmar. – Me chamo Demi e você?

- Me chamo House e esse é meu amigo Wilson. – Apontou para o amigo que apenas observava toda cena.

- Oi, é um prazer te conhecer. – Disse Demi virando-se para Wilson e sorriu. "Que sorriso lindo", pensou Wilson.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Wilson apertou carinhosamente a mão de Demi, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Foreman chegou com péssimas noticias.

- Não temos o tipo de sangue de Emilly. – Disse Foreman bastante preocupado.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM? – House gritou assustando todo mundo. – Que porcaria de hospital é esse?

- House, se acalma, nós vamos conseguir. – Disse Wilson. – De qual tipo estamos precisando?

- O negativo. – Disse Foreman.

- Droga, o meu é A positivo. – Wilson se chutou mentalmente, mesmo não tendo culpa de nada.

- O meu também. – Disseram Foreman e Demi tristes.

- Cuddy... – Disse House.

- O que? – Perguntou Foreman.

- Cuddy, o tipo de sangue dela é o mesmo de Emilly, precisamos dela aqui, Wilson, ligue pra Cuddy agora.

_Sua chance menina Cuddy, não jogue fora, por favor, por favor..._

Demi, Wilson, Foreman e House foram para a sala dele e Wilson tentou ligar para Cuddy, mas ela não atendia e quando tentou na segunda vez, o celular deu desligado... "Droga Cuddy, não faz isso..."

- Ela não atende. – Disse Wilson triste e preocupado ao ver o ódio arder nos olhos de House, ele não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça e abaixou, era isso, ela não se importava...

Cameron entrou na sala de House desesperada atrás de Foreman que não havia levado a bolsa de sangue.

- Foreman, precisamos do sangue agora.

- Nós não temos. – Foreman olhou triste para Cameron que arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim não temos? Você tem certeza?

Cameron olhou para House e ficou tão assustada com toda aquela situação que nem se deu conta de que ela poderia fazer algo, incrível como algumas situações nos deixam confusos, perdidos...

- Sim Cameron, eu tenho certeza.

- Alguém deve ter o mesmo tipo de sangue dela, pelo amor de Deus. – Disse Demi e então Cameron se tocou.

- AI MEU DEUS. – Ela gritou assustando todos, até mesmo House que levantou a cabeça.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Wilson preocupado.

- Eu tenho o mesmo tipo de sangue. – Cameron pôde ver um fio de esperança nos olhos de House. – Eu vou doar agora mesmo.

- Vo-você faria isso? – House perguntou com a voz fraca, ele estava muito vulnerável naquele momento.

- Claro que sim. – Cameron sorriu.

Antes que ela pudesse sair da sala, House se levantou e foi ao encontro de Cameron abraçando-a fortemente, mesmo ele sendo um idiota com ela desde quando descobriu que ela era apaixonada por ele, Cameron estava fazendo tudo para salvar a vida da filha dele. – Obrigada. – Sussurrou House.

- Agradecimentos depois, preciso ir. – Cameron sorriu tentando tranqüilizar House e correu para poder ajudar.

House sentia que tudo poderia mudar agora, o peito já não batia no ritmo do medo e sim da esperança, Cameron havia devolvido a esperança que ele perdeu, sua filha sairia dessa.

- Preciso sair. – Disse Wilson quebrando o silêncio.

- Aonde você vai? – Estranhou House, ele precisava do amigo ali, mesmo que não fosse dizer isso.

- Resolver um assunto de seu interesse, eu vou voltar logo.

E sem dizer mais nada Wilson saiu deixando House, Demi e Foreman sem entender exatamente nada.

- Foreman, veja se você arrumar uma blusa para Demi, ela não pode ficar com essa cheia de sangue.

- Ok, com licença.

Assim Foreman saiu deixando Demi e House sozinhos, House voltou a sentar na cadeira e Demi sentou-se no sofá, ela podia ver o medo e a esperança juntos nos olhos de House.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Ela e House se olharam no mesmo instante e ele apenas balançou a cabeça...

Wilson dirigia o mais rápido possível, ele precisava entender, ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido, o porquê dela ter feito isso, tinha que ter um motivo, uma explicação, chegando ao seu destino Wilson desceu rapidamente do carro e bateu forte na porta da casa e seus olhos então viram o motivo pelo qual ela não atendeu assim que ela abriu a porta...

- Então foi por isso que você ignorou minha ligação...

Disse Wilson com a voz carregada em raiva e decepção ao ver Lucas em pé na sala de Cuddy...

_Droga menina Cuddy, o que você fez? Prepare-se, segure-se, a tempestade chegou até você... _

**Obrigada pelos comentários de todos.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chegou a claridade do amor

Capítulo V – Me perdoa.

Cuddy olhou para Wilson sem entender exatamente o que ele quis dizer, Lucas observava a expressão raivosa no rosto de Wilson e sabia que algo de muito errado tinha acontecido.

- Como assim eu ignorei sua ligação? Do que você está falando Wilson? – Cuddy perguntou tentando entender tudo.

Wilson fitava friamente Cuddy, ele ainda procurava um motivo pequeno que fosse, tinha que existir, ele estava cansado e julgar Cuddy sem razão era um das coisas que ele não queria.

- Eu te liguei várias vezes Cuddy, House e Emilly estão precisando de você, mas você desligou o celular logo após a primeira chamada.

- House e Emilly estão precisando de mim? – Cuddy sentiu uma forte pontada em seu coração. – Eu não desliguei meu celular, eu nem peguei em meu celular hoje Wilson, tem certeza que me ligou?

Wilson finalmente entrou na casa de Cuddy e pegando o celular dele mostrou o número de chamadas que ele fez para ela.

- Aqui Cuddy, eu tenho plena certeza.

- Mas como isso é possível, meu celular estava em cima da mesinha o tempo todo e eu não o vi tocar, só se...

Cuddy virou o resto em fúria para Lucas e tinha entendido o que aconteceu, ele desligou o celular quando ela foi no quarto pegar a mala dele.

- COM QUE DIREITO VOCÊ DESLIGOU O MEU CELULAR? – Gritou Cuddy se segurando para não avançar no pescoço de Lucas. – EU QUERO VOCÊ FORA DA MINHA, DA MINHA VIDA, DESSA CIDADE SE POSSÍVEL.

- Lisa, eu... – Tentou Lucas.

- NÃO EM CHAME DE LISA, SAIA DAQUI LUCAS, SAIA ANTES QUE EU CHAME A POLICIA OU FAÇA ALGUMA MERDA.

Lucas pegou a mala e saiu batendo a porta da casa de Cuddy, Wilson que ainda tentava entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, lembrou-se que existia coisas mais importantes que Lucas e Cuddy precisava saber.

- Cuddy, sei que você não ta numa situação fácil, mas aconteceu algo com Emilly.

Cuddy olhou para Wilson e por alguns segundos prendeu o ar, não podia acontecer nada com Emilly, elas ainda nem tiveram a chance de conversar...

- O-o que aconteceu? – Cuddy sentia suas mãos tremulas e um medo assustador em seu peito.

Wilson aproximou-se de Cuddy e segurou nas mãos dela.

- Emilly foi baleada enquanto ia pra casa, foi por isso que eu te liguei, House pediu para eu te ligar, ela estava precisando de sangue e não tínhamos no hospital, até que Cameron lembrou-se que tem o mesmo tipo de sangue dela e doou.

As lágrimas de pânico tomavam o resto de Cuddy, era um mistura tempestuosa de sentimentos, ódio por Lucas, medo de House, ciúmes por causa de Cameron e culpa por não ter estado lá para Emilly, parecia que o destino não queria de forma alguma jogar ao lado dela.

- Ela está bem? Eu preciso ir para o hospital, vamos pra lá Wilson, por favor. – Cuddy abraçou o amigo e rezava baixinho para que House pudesse confortá-la da mesma forma, ele era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento.

- Não sei ainda, mas ela vai ficar bem, sim, vamos para o hospital, onde está Rachel? – Wilson perguntou percebendo que a menina não estava lá.

- Ela vai dormir na casa de Júlia essa noite, vamos.

Cuddy pegou sua bolsa e ela e Wilson saíram apressados para o hospital, tudo o que Cuddy mais temia naquele momento era a reação de House, se ele odiava-a antes, agora ela realmente sentia medo do que ele poderia estar sentindo, e o que sobre Cameron? Será que depois do que ela fez a relação deles iam mudar? Será que House teria algo com ela depois disso? Droga, tantos medos, tantas perguntas...

**Hospital.**

Cameron tinha doado uma boa quantidade de sangue para Emilly e estava deitada se recuperando, House e Demi estavam no quarto conversando com ela e Cameron contava como fora a cirurgia de Emilly e ambas as mulheres tentavam acalmar House, mas parece que uma desgraça nunca vem sozinha e com House não seria uma exceção, Foreman novamente voltava com péssimas noticias.

- Não está funcionando.

- O que não está funcionando? – House perguntou já se alterando.

- O corpo de Emilly não está aceitando 100% o sangue de Cameron, precisamos de Cuddy aqui e agora, ela precisa do sangue de Cuddy.

House sentiu uma forte dor na perna naquele momento, Wilson tinha sumido, Cameron e Demi fizeram de tudo pra salvar sua filha e ele não tinha nem idéia de como poderia falar com Cuddy naquele momento e o mais importante, sua filha estava numa sala de cirurgia precisando dele, dela...

House saiu rapidamente do quarto e foi para a recepção, o ódio que ele sentia por Cuddy parecia ter triplicado de tamanho, era assim que ela mostrava se importar? Essas foram às atitudes que ela tinha pra mostrar? Merda, e porque ele não podia fazer nada para salvar sua própria filha? Se ele podia salvar os outros, porque o direito de salvar a única pessoa que importava pra ele havia sido tirado? Até quando a vida seria tão injusta com House? As perguntas martelavam sua cabeça e seu coração parecia pequenos cacos de vidro caindo sobre o chão, House sabia que perder Emilly seria perder a própria vida, o próprio sentido.

Cuddy e Wilson chegaram ao hospital e ambos saíram correndo logo após Foreman ter mandado uma mensagem informando o que tinha acontecido e que eles precisavam de Cuddy naquele momento ou Emilly poderia não resistir por muito tempo, assim que entraram no hospital Cuddy avistou House encostado no balcão da recepção, seu rosto cansado e marcado pela dor, tudo o que ela queria era correr até ele e dizer que ia dar certo, tudo ia ficar bem. House olhou na direção de Cuddy e naquele momento ele não sabia o que sentir ou como agir, raiva e amor disputavam a atenção dele.

- Foreman nos avisou, precisamos levar Cuddy agora. – Disse Wilson ao notar o olhar raivoso que House deu para Cuddy, mas antes que eles pudessem sair, House segurou forte no braço de Cuddy, forte eu disse.

- Não pense você que isso vai mudar alguma coisa, Emilly poderia morrer e você pouco se importou com isso, você não é e nunca será a mãe dela, está me ouvindo? Você não merece uma vírgula do amor dela, doe e se afaste, não ouse se aproximar, não ouse querer saber dela. – Terminando de falar, House largou brutalmente o braço de Cuddy e saiu para a sala dele.

Cuddy ainda estava assustada, a voz dele era fria e sombria, seu braço ainda doía por conta do forte aperto, mas nenhuma dor maior do que a dor de seu coração, ele a odiava e ela não sabia como poderia reverter isso. Wilson colocou a mão no ombro de Cuddy e pediu para ela se acalmar que tudo ficaria bem, ele conversaria com House, totalmente quebrada Cuddy acompanhou Foreman que a chamou com urgência e Wilson foi atrás de House.

- Não venha com sermões, Wilson, agora não. – Disse House assim que sentiu a presença de Wilson lá.

- House, Cuddy não tem culpa de nada.

- Sim, ela tem culpa sim, custava atender a porra do telefone? Emilly precisava dela Wilson e ela não estava aqui pra isso. – House bateu a mão com força na parede.

- Ela está aqui agora House, isso que importa. – Wilson respirou fundo. – Cuddy não atendeu o telefone pois Lucas desligou, quando eu cheguei na casa dela, ele estava lá.

- Claro, pra foder com o namorado ela poder, pra ajudar a filha ela não pode. – House virou-se na direção de Wilson e seus olhos ardiam. – Como eu posso ao menos pensar em perdoar Cuddy por isso? Como?

- Deixa de ser idiota, Cuddy não estava fazendo sexo com Lucas, ela estava terminando tudo com ele, quando eu cheguei lá Lucas estava indo embora, quando Cuddy foi no quarto buscar às malas Lucas viu minha chamada no celular dela e desligou, por isso não consegui falar com ela. – Wilson viu a expressão de House mudar de raiva para surpreso. – House, eu não sei o que aconteceu no passado, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas não deixe isso mudar o futuro de vocês, Cuddy se importa com Emilly e em nenhum momento desde que saímos da casa dela até aqui ela deixou de rezar pela recuperação de Emilly, ela está sofrendo tanto quanto você, ou mais, seu ódio está matando Cuddy aos poucos e a culpa pelo abandono da filha também.

- Eu não a odeio. – Disse House num sussurro para ele mesmo, aceitando a verdade.

- Então diga isso pra ela, diga que você não a odeia, diga que você vai dar uma chance, Cuddy largou tudo em casa para vir até aqui salvar a vida da filha de vocês, ela merece uma segunda chance House, todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance.

Wilson saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada e deixou House perdido em seus pensamentos, ele sabia que Wilson estava certo, sabia que Cuddy merecia sim uma segunda chance, afinal, ele teve uma segunda chance, a vida deu para ele uma segunda chance de recomeçar e então quem era ele para tirar essa oportunidade de alguém? House sabia que Emilly sentia falta de ter uma mãe e sabia que a menina havia ficado balançada desde aquele encontro delas, uma segunda chance era tudo o que ele queria e era tudo o que ele daria a ela, uma segunda chance.

Cuddy tinha doado sangue e queria muito poder ver Emilly, mas Chase disse que House tinha proibido e ele não passaria por cima das ordens dele, Foreman acompanhou Cuddy até a sala dela e depois Cuddy pediu para que ele a deixasse sozinha, Foreman disse que chamaria Wilson, mas ela disse que precisava ficar sozinha, obedecendo às ordens da diretora, Foreman saiu e foi para a sala de House, Cuddy deitou-se no sofá e sentia seu corpo um pouco fraco e uma leve tontura, mas nada disso era pior do que a dor que ela carregava em seu peito, toda vez que fechava os olhos podia ver os olhos de House e a raiva que ele sentia por ela, logo um forte enjoou atingiu Cuddy e ela se segurou para não vomitar, se encolheu no sofá e apenas chorou como uma criança perdida.

_Não chores menina Cuddy, hoje o destino lhe reserva surpresas, vamos, sorria, sua paz acaba de chegar... _

- O transplante deu certo. – Disse Foreman entrando na sala de House que estava de cabeça baixa de alguma forma esperando pelo pior.

- C-como ela está? – Parecia que alguém tinha soprado a vida em House.

- Ela está estável, mas Chase disse que tudo vai ficar bem, logo ela será mandada para o quarto e é só aguardar algumas horas para ela acordar.

House fechou os olhos e naquele momento ele se permitiu acreditar em Deus, em uma prece silenciosa ele agradeceu por ter ganhado uma nova chance e prometeu dar outra chance para ela.

- Obrigada Foreman.

- Cuddy está na sala dela, caso queira saber.

House apenas agradeceu e saiu da sala dele, primeiro ele precisava agradecer outras duas pessoas que o ajudaram muito, House entrou no quarto onde Cameron estava e Demi e ela conversavam amigavelmente.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Disse House assim que entrou. – Demi, eu nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente se não fosse por você, ela estaria morta.

- Não precisa me agradecer House, ajudar a salvar a vida da sua filha foi um prazer enorme. – Demi sorriu. – Agora eu preciso ir, boa noite pra vocês.

- Boa noite. – Mas antes dela sair, House chamou novamente. – A propósito, Wilson ficou interessado em você, passa lá pra dar uma boa noite pra ele. – House piscou esperto e Demi revirou os olhos. – Tchau House, tchau Cameron.

- Tchau Demi. – Disse Cameron.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou House a medica.

- Ainda tenho que me acostumar com esse novo House. – Cameron sorriu e House também. – Estou bem, sinto muito por não ter ajudado o suficiente e pelo meu sangue não ter funcionado. – Cameron sorriu um pouco triste.

- Cameron, sou eu quem devo pedir desculpas. – Cameron o olhou com cara de interrogação. – Pedir desculpas por sempre ter sido um idiota com você, por ter brincado com seus sentimentos e por muitas vezes ter te tratado mal, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e realmente quero que sejamos amigos, você é uma grande responsável por Emilly estar viva, talvez se você não tivesse doado seu sangue naquela hora, ela poderia não ter resistido.

Cameron olhava House emocionada, nunca em toda sua vida imaginou que ia ouvir de Gregory House um pedido de desculpas e palavras tão doces como agora.

- Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso e eu também quero muito que sejamos amigos. – Cameron sorriu confortante.

- Você deveria dar uma chance para um certo australiano loiro, tenho certeza de que ele te faria muito feliz.

House aproximou-se de Cameron e depositou um beijo em sua cabeça, ela sorriu achando completamente estranho a atitude dele, mas o ouviu sussurrar baixinho um "obrigada por tudo", Cameron apenas sorriu e House ia saindo do quarto quando Chase entrou.

- House, estava te procurando, Emilly já foi para o quarto e a enfermeira Karina está cuidando dela, provavelmente amanhã de manhã ela acorde, não menos que isso.

- Obrigada Chase, você é um ótimo médico. – House deu um tapinha no ombro do médico e saiu.

- O que eu perdi? – Chase perguntou para Cameron que rio.

- Nada. – Ela ficou observando Chase e ele notou isso.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só estava olhando. – Cameron estendeu a mão para Chase e o chamou. – Venha aqui.

Sem entender nada, ele se aproximou do Cameron e ela o puxou para dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado, no inicio Chase estava sem entender, mas logo se entregou ao beijo que havia esperado por muito tempo, finalmente ele tinha ela, a mulher que amava, ele não sabia pelo o que, mas tinha que agradecer House depois...

Demi passou na sala de Wilson como House havia dito e então ele aproveitando a oportunidade, se ofereceu para levar Demi em casa, mesmo ela estando de carro, ambos conversavam muito e Demi realmente tinha se interessado muito por Wilson e ele por ela, é claro, quem sabe um novo romance esteja surgindo por aí...

House passou em frente ao quarto de Emilly e a enfermeira disse que estava tudo bem, ele pediu para ela ficar com Emilly enquanto ele resolvia um assunto e depois de mais uma olhada em sua filha, saiu de encontro a Cuddy, eles precisavam conversar ou ao menos acertarem algumas coisas. Quando chegou à sala de Cuddy, House abriu a porta devagar e pôde ouvir alguns soluços, doeu na alma ver Cuddy chorando, ela ainda estava encolhida e quietinha, House fechou a porta e então aproximou-se do sofá, sentando no espaço que restava, ele chamou baixinho.

- Cuddy...

Ela que não tinha percebido ele entrar, quase saltou do sofá ao ouvir a voz dele, ela não queria ouvir os insultos dele, não agora.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha House, por favor... – Cuddy tentou esconder às lágrimas, mas era impossível.

- Eu vim até aqui pra te pedir desculpas. – Disse House de forma direta.

Cuddy olhou para ele sem entender absolutamente nada, ele estava pedindo desculpas?

- De-des..culpas?

- Sim Cuddy, eu te tratei mal enquanto você tentava salvar a vida de Emilly, eu fui um idiota com você sem saber o que tinha acontecido, mas eu estava com raiva, medo, muito medo, eu não queria perder Emilly e quando ela precisou de você aqui, você não estava e eu fiquei com medo. – House respirou fundo e Cuddy o olhava de boca aberta.

- E-eu entendo House, eu também estou com medo, me desculpa não ter estado aqui, eu queria, eu juro que eu queria House. – Cuddy agora chorava com mais força e começava a soluçar. – Eu juro que eu teria feito tudo para ajudá-la, eu juro House..

- Shii, não chora. – House puxou Cuddy para seus braços e ela se apertou ele contra seu corpo, tudo o que ela mais queria era isso, os braços de House protegendo ela. – Eu sei que você faria, eu sei. – House sussurrou.

- Me perdoa House, por favor, me perdoa, eu não posso viver sabendo que você me odeia, eu juro que eu queria ter feito tudo diferente, eu...

Mas House não deixou ela terminar, ele não queria falar sobre isso agora, outro dia, mas hoje não.

- Não vamos falar disso hoje Cuddy, eu não te odeio. – House levantou o resto dela para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Eu fiquei sim com muita raiva, mas eu nunca pude te odiar, nós precisamos conversar, eu preciso te contar muita coisa e você também precisa, mas vamos deixar pra depois, agora eu só quero que você saiba que eu não te odeio e eu te darei uma chance para se aproximar de Emilly, de mim.

Cuddy sentiu seu coração saltar em alegria, ela teria uma chance nova, House deixaria ela se aproximar, deixaria ela fazer parte, House carinhosamente aproximou seus lábios dos de Cuddy e a beijou levemente, Cuddy inclinou seu corpo para frente e deixou os lábios de House tomarem os seus, foi um beijo calmo, doce, apaixonado, uma promessa de recomeço selada em um beijo.

- Eu te amo. – Cuddy encostou seu rosto no de House e sorria feliz pela primeira vez desde tudo, desde lá do inicio dessa história. – Obrigada.

- Eu também te amo. – House carinhosamente abraçou Cuddy, negar pra quê? Era amor, era real, uma nova chance estava sendo dada, chega de negação meus caros. – Obrigada por ter me dado _**nossa**_filha.

Cuddy se separou de House no mesmo instante em que ele disse isso, seus olhos assustados e um sorriso bobo em seus lábios fizeram House rir.

- Diga isso de novo, por favor. – Cuddy chorava, mas agora era de felicidade.

- Nossa filha. – House repetiu e Cuddy se jogou nos braços dele.

- Obrigada House, obrigada. – Ela enchia ele de beijinhos.

- Você precisa descansar, Emilly vai acordar logo pela manhã e amanhã temos muita história para resolver, melhor ir pra casa.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa, quero ficar aqui com você, com ela, não me importo de dormir no sofá ou no chão, só quero ficar aqui.

- Cuddy...

- Por favor House, eu esperei tempo demais por isso e não posso mais perder nenhum segundo disso, por favor...

- Ok, podemos ficar aqui então, seu sofá é grande, cabe nós dois.

Cuddy sorriu e novamente puxou House para um beijo, eis o recomeço...

_Menina Cuddy, eu disse que sua paz havia chegado, não se preocupe, seu futuro não é mais um mundo assustador, você confiou, você acreditou, chegou a hora de ser feliz, corra, pule, salte, ame, voe e seja livre, a dor se foi..._

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários de todos 333**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mãe e filha, recomeçar

Capitulo – VI. Emilly & Cuddy.

A noite tinha sido tranqüila, Cuddy dormiu agarradinha em House, isso sempre fora a única que ela desejou ao longo de todos esses anos, estar segura nos braços dele era sentir a vida queimar novamente em suas veias. House já estava acordado e observava a mulher em seus braços, como ela podia se tão perfeita apenas dormindo? Como a simples respiração dela podia fazer o coração dele saltar? Como essa mulher tinha tanto poder sobre ele?

- Psiu. – House passou carinhosamente a barba no pescoço de Cuddy, fazendo-a remexer e começar a abrir os olhos lentamente. – Bom dia bela adormecida.

Cuddy ao ouvir a voz rouca de House sorriu largamente, os olhos azuis procuraram os dele e então dois oceanos se encontraram, House sorriu de canto e Cuddy o puxou para um beijo doce, calmo, apenas uma dança carinhosa entre os lábios, as mãos vagando tão docemente pelos corpos e a paixão que fazia ambos corações baterem no mesmo ritmo, na mesma sintonia.

- Precisamos ir vê-la. – Disse House cortando o beijo.

Cuddy abaixou a cabeça e sorrio um pouco triste, não seria fácil encarar Emilly, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas era preciso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Cuddy. – Disse House levantando-se do sofá e puxando Cuddy junto com ele. – Vamos, ela provavelmente já deve está acordando.

House e Cuddy saíram juntos da sala dela, atraindo todos os olhares possíveis, algumas enfermeiras já começavam a fofoca uma coisinha aqui e outra ali, mas House apenas mandou um olhar severo para todas e saiu puxando Cuddy pela mão, dane-se o que iam falar, alguém mais importante esperava por eles. Assim que chegaram no quarto, House pediu para Cuddy esperá-lo lá fora, Emilly já dava sinais de que estava despertando e ver Cuddy de imediato não seria bom, House deu um pequeno selinho em Cuddy e entrou no quarto da filha.

- Nunca mais ouse me assustar desse jeito novamente. – Foi à primeira coisa que House disse ao ver os olhos de sua filha abertos e assustados procurando por alguém, querendo saber onde estava.

- Pai... – A voz da menina ainda estava fraca e ela tentava se levantar, mas uma dor que ela não sabia onde, não deixava.

- Ei, ei, nem pense em levantar, você tem que se recuperar. – House puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama da menina e segurou nas mãos dela. – Você se lembra o que aconteceu?

- Um pouco, mas não sei como cheguei até aqui, me conte.

- Uma mulher chamada Demi viu o que aconteceu e trouxe você, eu te liguei e ela atendeu. – House abaixou um pouco o olhar, só de imaginar a dor que ele sentiu ao saber do ocorrido, ele já sentia seus medos voltarem novamente. – Ela disse que você tinha sido baleada e então eu pedi para trazerem você pra cá, só que tivemos dificuldade, pois não tínhamos o sangue que você precisava, a doutora Cameron doou o sangue dela pra você, mas seu corpo rejeitou e então... – House respirou fundo.

- Então? – Emilly apertou a mão do pai pedindo para que ele continuasse.

House não sabia se deveria contar tudo ou apenas resumir, naquele momento a única coisa que ele queria era paz em sua vida e certas partes da história Emilly não precisava saber, fazendo o certo ele concluiu.

- Então ligamos para Cuddy e veio desesperada para o hospital salvar sua vida, se ela não tivesse chegado, você não teria resistido.

Emilly sentiu seu coração inflar ao saber disso, ela, Cuddy tinha salvado sua vida, junto com Demi e Cameron, é claro, mas ela se importava, ela veio quando Emilly precisou, naquele momento Emilly lembrou-se de tudo o que Wilson tinha falado para ela e tudo parecia mais certo dessa vez, Emilly não queria passar o resto da vida odiando a própria mãe, elas tinham muito o que conversar, mas naquele momento ter Cuddy ao seu lado junto a House, era tudo o que ela mais queria.

- E-eu... – Emilly fitou os olhos do pai e sua emoção era demonstrada pelas lágrimas que corriam em seu rosto. – Eu quero vê-la. – Pediu a menina decidida.

House sorriu e balançou a cabeça em afirmação, pedindo para Emilly esperar um pouco, ele levantou-se e caminhou até a porta do quarto, Cuddy esperava por ele apreensiva, nervosa, medrosa, queria sair correndo dali e trancar-se em seu escritório, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, ela nunca mais teria uma outra chance, quando House apareceu na porta do quarto, Cuddy quase perdeu o ar, era isso, chegou a hora.

- Ela quer te ver. – Disse House e então ele entrou novamente no quarto.

Cuddy sentiu as mãos suarem na hora, o coração poderia fazer um buraco em seu peito e saltar pra fora, as pernas nem ao menos tinham forças... Ela entrou no quarto divagar e viu House e Emilly nunca linda interação, House passava carinhosamente a mão no cabelo da menina e Emilly sorria.

- Vou deixar vocês conversarem. – Disse House assustando Cuddy, ela até tentou dizer algo, mas ele saiu.

Emilly e Cuddy ficaram se encarando, Emilly pela primeira vez pôde olhar calmamente para a mãe e nossa, ela era simplesmente linda, os olhos de Cuddy já se perdiam em lágrimas, a menina ainda não totalmente recuperada sorriu para Cuddy e Cuddy jurou que perdeu os sentidos com aquele sorriso, era lindo, era o sorriso da sua filha, sua menina.

- Vem aqui. – Chamou Emilly.

Cuddy vagarosamente aproximou-se e sentou-se na cadeira, Emilly ainda sorria emocionada para a mãe.

- E-eu.. – Cuddy tentou dizer algo, mas falar o que meu Deus?

- Não. – Emilly sacudiu a cabeça. – Não fala nada agora, vamos ter essa conversa depois, agora eu só preciso de você aqui, só isso. – Emilly segurou na mão de Cuddy e sorriu ainda mais para a mãe.

- Eu prometo que eu nunca mais vou sair de perto de você. – Cuddy num impulso abraçou a filha com carinho e Emilly envolveu os braços na mãe, era isso, redescobrimento.

- Eu não posso te aceitar como mãe. – Emilly disse assim que Cuddy se separou dela e pôde ver o olhar triste e ferido de Cuddy. – Digo, não agora, não enquanto não conversamos tudo, mas quero que sejamos amigas, ok?

O brilho nos olhos de Cuddy voltara e ela entrelaçou os dedos nos de Emilly.

- Ok, eu realmente quero ser sua amiga.

- Obrigada por tudo... – Sussurrou Emilly baixinho, o sono já lhe buscava nesse momento. – Diga para o papai que eu o amo... – E ela dormiu novamente como um anjo.

Cuddy levantou-se e colocou um beijinho na testa da menina, as lágrimas lhe tampavam as vistas e o coração naquele momento poderia bater no ritmo de uma bateria ou mais forte ainda, ela continuou com os dedos entrelaçados nos de Emilly enquanto a outra mão acariciava os fios de cabelo da menina.

_Minha menina Cuddy, veja o quanto a vida está lhe felicitando, você ganhou, pegue, a vitória é sua, não deixe mais nada acontecer, pois essa é a sua última chance, venha, olhe, o tempo ta passando, sorria, cuide do seu jardim..._

House e Wilson estavam conversando e House contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, enquanto passavam em frente ao quarto de Emilly, Wilson que ainda não tinha visto Cuddy, perguntou por ela.

- E onde está Cuddy?

House apenas apontou para dentro de quarto e Wilson virou-se para então poder ver Cuddy fazendo um doce carinho em Emilly enquanto a menina dormia.

- No lugar onde ela sempre deveria estar.

House e Wilson ficaram por alguns segundos observando o quão cuidadosa Cuddy era com a menina e decididos a deixá-las ter um tempo sozinhas, ambos saíram de volta para a cantina...

_O tempo não para, não é mesmo menino House? ..._

* * *

**_Vocês são demais, obrigada pelos comentários s2_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Vamos ser feliz

Os dias passaram e Emilly se recuperava muito bem, mas a menina não agüentava mais ficar no hospital, todos os dias ela reclamava querendo ir para casa, Rachel já estava de volta e Cuddy todos os dias levava a menina para visitar a irmã, as duas estavam se dando muito bem, Rachel já estava com dois aninhos, Cuddy adotou-a quando a menina já tinha 1 ano, mas quem olhava de fora, diria que Rachel tinha vindo de Cuddy, pois o amor que unia ambas era imenso.

- Pai, eu não agüento mais, quero ir pra casa, agora. – Emilly disse emburrada assim que House entrou no quarto, Cuddy tentava explicar para a menina que ela precisava de observação, mas ela não aceitava.

- Pirralha, você tem que se cuidar, mas concordo, hospital é chato, como seu pai, eu vou te dar alta. – House piscou.

- Nossa, até que enfim alguém me entende, a Lisa. – Emilly olhou para a mãe. – Ficou o tempo todo querendo me deixar presa aqui, já estava ficando irritada.

Cuddy olhou para Emilly e ao ver a cara de brava da filha, abaixou a cabeça, mas algo mais doía nela, o fato de Emilly não chamá-la de mãe, Cuddy sabia que isso ia demorar, ela só esperava que não fosse tanto...

- Me desculpa, eu só estava preocupada. – Disse Cuddy com a voz baixa, quase arrependida.

Emilly vendo o que tinha feito, logo tratou de concertar, ela não estava com raiva ou brava com Cuddy, ela só queria ir pra casa.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assim, não estou com raiva. – Cuddy olhou para Emilly e a menina abriu um lindo sorriso. – Como eu disse para o papai, só quero ir embora.

- Então pode se arrumar. – House pegou uma muda de roupa dentro da sua mochila e jogou em cima de Emilly, a menina mandou língua para o pai e ele para ela, Cuddy apenas sorria. – Vou assinar sua alta e já volto.

- Ok, velho.

House ia saindo do quarto e Cuddy e Emilly se olhavam, mas ele surpreendeu ambas ao voltar e parar em frente a Cuddy, inclinando o rosto para perto dela, ele segurou Cuddy pelo queixo a beijou suavemente, o coração de Cuddy quase saltou pelo peito e Emilly ficou com cara de 'wtf' para a situação.

- Vejo vocês daqui a pouco, esteja pronta quando eu voltar.

E então House saiu e Emilly olhou para a mãe com aquele famoso olhar. – conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada, agora. –

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós, mas acho que estamos juntos?! – Cuddy realmente não tinha idéia do que ela e House tinham.

- Hum, não sei. – Emilly deu de ombros. – Mas o papai está feliz, nunca o tinha visto assim, quer dizer, a última vez foi quando ele e a Stacy estavam juntos, mas depois acabou.

- Ah, entendo. – Cuddy queria esconder o ciúmes ao saber que Stacy esteve com Emilly e House, mas era meio complicado.

Emilly levantou-se da cama com a ajuda de Cuddy e então trocou de roupa, era tão bom saber que finalmente poderia voltar pra casa e pra escola, ficar parada não agradava a menina em nada e ela sentia falta de dançar, pois era na dança que ela podia deixar todos os seus sentimentos fluírem, Emilly observava Cuddy e podia ver muito dela na mãe, mas ainda tinha coisas que ela precisava saber e ela não podia mais esperar.

- Porque você me abandonou? – Emilly sentou-se na cama e Cuddy olhou para ela assustada. – Você precisa me dizer, uma hora teríamos que ter essa conversa.

Sim, teriam, mas Cuddy só que não imaginava que a menina seria tão direta e que seria assim, mas ela é filha de House, por favor, Cuddy sentou-se ao lado de Emilly e seus olhos miraram o nada, era como se ela estivesse vendo tudo novamente.

- Eu não queria. – Começou Cuddy. – Mas eu não tinha condições de te criar, eu estava sozinha, seu pai tinha ido embora. – Cuddy sentiu uma forte do em seu peito ao falar isso e no mesmo instante House apareceu no quarto e ouviu o que ela disse, House a olhou e incentivou que Cuddy continuasse. – Eu estava pedida, não sabia o que fazer, eu tive medo de que você e eu passássemos necessidade, eu jamais ia me perdoar se eu não pudesse cuidar de você e te perdesse pra sempre, eu não sabia onde seu pai estava, eu mandava cartas e mais cartas e nunca recebia uma resposta, eu... – Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, House falou.

- Cuddy, eu passei meses te mandando cartas e nunca recebi uma resposta sua, Olivia me garantiu que você recebeu todas, ela me disse que você não queria mais saber de mim, que você tinha seguido em frente e que nunca perguntava nada. – House disse confuso, ferido.

- Eu não recebi nenhuma carta sua. – Cuddy olhou confusa. – Olivia me disse que vocês dormiram juntos antes de você sumir, como você acha que eu fiquei? Eu quis não acreditar, mas você nunca mais voltou e eu não sabia o que fazer, então um mês depois eu descobri sobre a gravidez.

Emilly olhava os pais e a única coisa que ela pensava é que a culpada por tudo era essa tal de Olívia, ela armou para eles.

- Eu nunca dormi com ela, Olívia nunca me atraiu. – House balançou a cabeça e chegou à mesma conclusão. – Ela armou pra nós, ela me enganou, enganou você, ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim e quando ficamos juntos, creio que isso não a deixou nada feliz.

- Papai já me contou tudo o que aconteceu depois que você me deu, a amiga dele ficou sabendo e contou pra ele e ele veio atrás de mim. – Emilly levantou-se e abraçou o pai, querendo dizer obrigada com o gesto. – Talvez se essa Olívia não tivesse feito isso, tudo poderia ter sido diferente, eu não vou mentir, por anos eu te odeie, mas agora ouvindo o seu lado da história, eu até te entendo, você era nova, achou que tinha sido abandonada, não trabalhava e ficou com medo, talvez em seu lugar eu teria feito o mesmo, eu só quero que você saiba que eu já te perdoei, você salvou a minha vida, você provou que se importa e eu quero ter você comigo, com o papai e com a Rachel. – Emilly disse para uma Cuddy muito emocionada.

Emilly caminhou até a mãe e a abraçou, Cuddy envolveu os braços na cintura da menina e House observava o quão linda era aquela cena, talvez seu destino finalmente estivesse voltando ao curso normal, talvez tudo seria melhor a partir de agora.

- Vamos pra casa? – House chamou e Emilly soltou Cuddy super animada, ir pra casa, até que enfim.

- Sim, obrigada senhor. – A menina ajoelhou-se no chão e ergueu os braços, Cuddy e House riram e os três saíram, Emilly ia no meio deles abraçada em House e segurando a mão de Cuddy e os três chamavam toda atenção, pra ficar completo, só faltava Rachel.

- Pai, você vai fazer uma comida muito boa hoje, a comida desse hospital é horrível, credo. – Emilly disse já imaginando a cara feia de Cuddy.

- Ei, não é tão ruim assim. – Cuddy olhou séria, mas sorrio.

- Você já comeu alguma vez? – Perguntou House e ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. – Então não reclama, pois é horrível sim.

- Você vai pra casa com nós? – Perguntou Emilly olhando esperançosa.

- E-eu não sei, é...

- Vamos Lisa, aproveita que hoje eu vou cozinhar. – House pediu olhando com aqueles olhos azuis e depois do "Lisa", Cuddy faria tudo o que ele pediu.

- Ok, então eu vou, mas...

- Não esquece da Rachel, quero brincar com minha irmã. – Emilly advertiu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Cuddy antes de correr para o carro de House.

- Irmã? – Cuddy perguntou sorridente quando eles chegaram em frente ao carro de House.

- E não é? – House sorrio e se aproximou de Cuddy. – Você vai, certo?

Cuddy balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e sorria feito boba, o amor nos faz bobos.

- Então vamos te esperar. – House se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Só vou arrumar a Rachel e vamos. – Cuddy passou delicadamente o dedo sobre o lábio inferior de House.

- Ok.

Foi só o que ele disse antes de puxá-la para um beijo apaixonado, Cuddy envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e House a segurava pela cintura, as línguas brincavam uma sobre a outra e eles haviam esquecido que ainda existia um mundo lá fora e uma menina super impaciente dentro do carro, cortando o clima de romance, Emilly buzinou assustando-os.

- Fica quieta, pirralha.

- Eu quero ir pra casa, vocês vão ter tempo pra isso depois.

- Vai antes que ela fique com raiva. – Disse Cuddy, mas antes de se afastar, ela beijou House novamente. – Tchau Emy.

- Tchau, não demora ou eu vou te buscar.

- Ok, pode deixar. Tchau Greg.

- Tchau Lisa.

E assim ambos foram para suas respectivas casas, o que quer que venha a acontecer no futuro, eles sabiam que seria algo bom, um recomeço, uma nova esperança queimando em corações tão feridos pelo tempo.

* * *

**Desculpa a demora, estou estudando muito, obrigada pelos comentários s2**


End file.
